


Abschied

by cricri



Series: Fernbeziehung [7]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goodbyes, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Outing, Sappy, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel pflegt eine zarte Abschiedsdepression.</p><p>  <i>Die Zeit ist viel zu schnell vorbeigegangen.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/76843.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Abschied

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Mir war nach Sex. Unkompliziertem, unrealistischem, perfektem Sex. Muß am Frühling liegen ... Oh, und nach Kitsch  & Fluff. Muß am Arbeitsstreß liegen ... Die P 16 Version hat nur den Fluff, die P 18 Version ([nur friends-locked in meinem lj](http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/76676.html)) auch den Sex.

*****

Die Zeit ist viel zu schnell vorbeigegangen. Das hat er vorher gewußt, genauso, wie er vorher gewußt hat, daß ihm der Abschied jetzt noch schwerer fallen wird als vor gut zwei Monaten, als Boerne das erste Mal aufgebrochen ist. Er wünscht sich fast, er hätte ihn doch nicht besucht und sie hätten die Trennung in einem Rutsch hinter sich gebracht. Aber dann kuschelt sich Boerne an ihn und er seufzt. Zeit aufzustehen. Und zu frühstücken. Und den Abschied hinter sich zu bringen.

"Nur noch sechs Wochen", nuschelt Boerne, der inzwischen wohl auch wach geworden ist. Vermutlich ist es im Augenblick nicht weiter schwer, seine Gedanken zu lesen, denkt Thiel und zieht ihn an sich. Er versucht sich einzuprägen, wie sich das anfühlt, und weiß doch, daß er das Gefühl morgen schon wieder vergessen haben wird. Die Wärme. Und Boernes gleichmäßiger Herzschlag. Atem, der sanft über seine Haut streicht und ihn kitzelt. Eine Hand, die ziellos über seinen Körper wandert ... oder auch nicht ganz so ziellos. Anscheinend hat der andere vor, zwei Monate in vier Tagen nachzuholen. Aber er ist eigentlich viel zu deprimiert, um -

"Laß mich", murmelt Boerne und sieht ihn mit glänzenden Augen an, bevor er sich tiefer beugt und seinen Hals küßt. Und Thiel schließt die Augen und läßt sich fallen in dieses Gefühl, das zumindest für den Moment die Traurigkeit verdeckt.

***

Als sie anschließend schweratmend halb nebeneinander, halb aufeinander liegen, hätte er fast weinen können. Vor Glück, oder vor Tauer, das läßt sich in diesem Moment kaum noch unterscheiden. Es ist Boerne, der als erstes wieder redet.

"Ich glaube, duschen wäre angesagt." Lippen streifen seine Haare, seine Schläfe. "Und dann muß ich mich fertigmachen, damit ich den Flug nicht verpasse."

Er nickt nur stumm und als Boerne von ihm abrückt und aufsteht, folgt er ihm. Das machen sie normalerweise nicht, zu eng und zu unbequem und man duscht wirklich besser alleine, aber jetzt will er sich nicht trennen. Boerne geht es ähnlich, oder er versteht einfach, daß er nicht die letzten Minuten, die sie zusammen haben, in einem anderen Raum verbringen will. Ganz schön melodramatisch, denkt er, aber auch das hilft nicht gegen die Trauer, die sich wieder in ihm ausbreitet. Zum Glück sind sie jetzt beide sowieso naß und wenn Boerne bemerkt, daß er die Tränen nicht ganz zurückhalten kann, sagt er es nicht. Es sind ja wirklich nur noch sechs Wochen. Was sind schon sechs Wochen. Und dieses völlig irrationale Gefühl der Angst wird er auch noch abschütteln. Als könnte Boerne eher etwas passieren, wenn er weiter weg ist. In Münster könnte ihm auch jederzeit etwas passieren. Bei seinem Fahrstil ist das sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich, während er in Boston nicht Auto fährt, also genaugenommen weniger gefährdet ist. Das ist nur so eine irrationale Verlustangst, die ihn quält. Und die er mit Sicherheit nicht aussprechen wird, er benimmt sich eh schon wie ein verliebter Teenager.

Boerne wäscht ihm den Schaum aus den Haaren und küßt ihn anschließend. "Du paßt doch auf dich auf, während ich weg bin?" Er nickt nur stumm und denkt _du auch_. Es wird nichts passieren. Es sind nur sechs Wochen. Boston ist eine für amerikanische Verhältnisse geradezu kriminalitätsarme Stadt, und Flugzeuge stürzen fast nie ab. Ganz selten. So gut wie nie.

***

Sie trinken noch eine schnelle Tasse Kaffee und dann sagt Boerne "Ich muß los".

Sein Magen krampft sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken. "Soll ich dich nicht doch noch bis zum Flughafen -"

"Das macht es nur schlimmer", sagt Boerne, und ihm wird plötzlich klar, daß der Abschied Boerne auch nicht leichter fällt als ihm. "Besser, wir bringen das schnell hinter uns."

Er nickt, weil in dem Moment schon das Taxi klingelt, das Boerne bestellt hat. Boerne küßt ihn und sagt "wir telefonieren" und er nickt, weil er jetzt kein Wort mehr herausbekommt. Und Boerne küßt ihn noch einmal und sagt "in sechs Wochen bin ich wieder zuhause", greift seinen Koffer und geht.

Erst als die Tür zufällt, fällt ihm ein, daß er noch etwas sagen muß. Er reißt die Tür wieder auf und rennt die Treppe herunter.

"Boerne!" Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht er, daß im Taxi sein Vater sitzt. Na wunderbar. Boerne dreht sich zu ihm um und zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich liebe dich." Wegen des Publikums hat er nur nach Boernes Hand gegriffen und die Worte sind so schnell über seine Lippen gepurzelt, daß er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Boerne ihn überhaupt verstanden hat. Aber dann lächelt der andere, stellt seinen Koffer noch einmal ab und beugt sich zu ihm, um ihn zu küssen. Nicht wie ein Abschied, sondern wie ein Versprechen.

***

Während er benommen dem Taxi hinterhersieht fällt ihm ein, daß er Boerne noch nicht einmal erzählt hat, daß sein Vater Bescheid weiß. Aber so oder so gibt es wohl keinen größeren Liebesbeweis, als ihn zu küssen und anschließend eine halbe Stunde mit Herbert in einem Taxi zu verbringen.

* Fin *


End file.
